


Ask

by CharonWhite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonWhite/pseuds/CharonWhite
Summary: *剧版设定，时间线在第二季结束后；*John视角，我只认OOC；*昨晚重温S2的脑洞，半小时速打，无捉虫。





	Ask

昨天周五，偏生不巧几个街区外的Panton St.发生了一起车祸，病人被就近送到了他所在的诊所，John也因此值了个大夜班，好不容易下定决心制定的周末休闲计划也随之泡汤。

他没有怨言，当然好脾气如他从来不会有怨言，他是一名医生，不管是在血肉横飞的阿富汗前线还是暗香浮动的首都街头，治病救人，与死神在生命战场殊死博弈就是他的本职工作。

除此之外，别无所有。

一连工作了两天两夜，下班之后脚步虚浮地回到贝克街221B，John连自己怎么上楼开门的都不记得，倒头栽到床上就一觉睡到了星期天的下午，再次睁开眼的时候窗外的天空都泛起了暗红色，遥远而迷蒙的莫奈色调，让他想起几年前某个不知名的黄昏里吃过的红丝绒蛋糕，有种时空紊乱的错觉。

他把外套穿上，从床底下和门背后找齐了两只鞋，搓着脸来到楼下那家咖啡厅点了一份包含红丝绒蛋糕的套餐：鱼炸薯条一份，英式红茶一杯，蛋糕旁配了一柄雕花的小勺子。

这是仲春时节的伦敦，傍晚六点，咖啡厅里植物油的香气和咖啡因混成一片，装饰餐桌用的鲜花已经失去鲜活，在空气里凝结成死块，周遭都是缓慢进食的伦敦市民，或独自前来，或三两成群，John静静地打量着他们，觉得这一切就像是什么尴尬的儿童节目，除了快乐什么都有。

John端正地坐在卡座里，军人难以根除的后遗症作祟，他无论坐在哪里，脊背都挺得笔直，他低头看向自己的餐盘，拿出了当年在战场医务室检查自己药品的劲头，他喝了口红茶，有些凉了，接着是鱼炸薯条，也不管三七二十一就往嘴里塞——反正不管进食快慢，都是一样的难以下咽。

他边咀嚼边思考着，这个周末又要过去了，一会儿做点什么？

答案是没事做。

认识到这个事实的时候，他的食欲又减退了几分，说来奇怪，明明是从昨天晚上开始就没有进食，但到此时也并无特别的饥饿感；John结了账走出来，和正想出门采购的Mrs.Hudson正面相遇：“John，你终于醒了？现在要往哪里去啊？”

他迟钝地对唠叨的房东太太笑了笑，一句简简单单的问候，却正好切中了他刚才的痛点，John勉强挤出一个社交性笑容：“没什么，就随便逛逛。”此时John的目光正好投向街对面的自助银行，里面办理业务的人寥寥，门口有个年轻人在打电话，戴着一顶鸭舌帽，一切看起来都挺正常。

他莫名其妙地想起了一句话，“John,你只是看，而不是观察。”一种自负到极点却又无法真正讨厌起来的语气。

像游泳时浮出水面，John突然从回忆里抽身，眼前的条条蛛丝马迹织成真相的模样赤裸裸地展现在医生的眼前，他反应过来了，他很清醒，几乎是这段时间来最清醒的一次了，他飞奔而去——趁这个造物主走神的空当，趁什么都还没发生，趁一切都还来得及。

自助银行的门刚刚转开，那个戴帽子的年轻人一把抓过办理好业务的老先生的包就立刻朝着反方向飞奔而去，John此时离着那个小贼不过五米，军人的肌肉反应总是先于意识，他伸出手去，堪堪揪住了那人的衣角，力的反方向作用很大，一声几不可闻的撕裂声响起，年轻人很快地挣脱。一系列动作不过是半分钟之内的事，这时身后的老先生才反应过来，大声喊道：“抢劫啊——”

要是放在以前，自己也要到这时候才能反应过来吧，木马都进特洛伊了才发觉不对劲，除了干嚎什么都不能做。John一边追一边想着，天色已经完全暗了下来，他的视线又开始变得模糊，太阳穴突突跳动，脚步也有些虚浮了，他意识到要想制服歹徒必须得做点除了追捕之外的事。

“我是John Watson! 在网上写博客的那个John Watson！”

他大声叫嚷道。对于一名军人而言，近身搏斗绝对是必修科目，在歹徒停下来用难以置信的眼光看向自己的几秒钟里，John已经飞扑上去，顺利地反剪住对方的手臂，狠狠地把人摁倒在地。老先生的公文包被撂在一边，孤零零地浸着积水。

警察终于来了，John终于松了手，后退几步，感觉全身的力气都被抽干了，视线模糊，大脑嗡嗡作响，应该是有点低血糖，他默默地为自己诊断，回去睡一觉就好。

“John！”吵吵嚷嚷的人群里传来熟悉的Mrs.Hudson的声音，“你怎么不小心一点啊，上帝啊，你在流血你知不知道？!”

在被送去急诊的路上，John一直在安慰情绪激动的房东太太，包扎好伤口之后就安静地坐在走廊里挂水，他也不说话，就怔怔地看着走廊，医生护士病人家属，来来往往，踢踢踏踏。长廊尽头的手术室推进去一个血淋淋的病人，状况比昨天他刚救下来的那个人严重得多，生还的几率渺茫。John干这一行实在是太久，又有充足的战场经验，对人的身体状况很是熟悉，只消远远地看一眼，就知道那人失血过多，很难活下去了。

死亡对于医务工作者而言实在是司空见惯，不过是一个具象的缓慢过程，一点一点向虚无靠近罢了，John对此很是豁达，他一点都怕死，也从不避讳琢磨死亡，最为激烈的，也不过是从高楼坠落的迎风痛感，失重，碰撞，飞升，这么一个没创意的过程而已。

点滴滴到尽头，John起身取药，走出医院，在和暖的春风里打了个寒颤。他顺着人行道走了几步，最后还是打车回家。他没像往常一样给一楼的Mrs.Hudson打招呼，说不上为什么，只是今天折腾了一整天也就没了寒暄的力气；他踏过台阶，掏出钥匙开门。

正在打扫卫生的热心房东太太见着John，就像见了鬼，腾地一下跑过来：“你不该在医院里待着吗？伤口可有那么长一道呢。”

“不用了，该怎么办我还不清楚吗，”John敲了敲自己不算坚实的胸膛，把还想发表点长篇大论Mrs.Hudson推出门外，“你也真是，我都这么大一人了，打扫卫生这种事自己来就好。”

Mrs.Hudson站在门口，几次三番欲言又止止了又欲，最后还是下定决心咬着牙开口：“John，逝者已矣，一个人也还是要好好活着的；我也活了这么大半辈子，没什么坎儿是真的过不去的，只是时间不够长而已。”

“我知道，”他微微笑着，像是温柔的夜幕从天而降，“我不是一个人活着的。”

房东太太并没听清他最后一句近乎耳语的呢喃，只是叹着气下楼去了。John走到厨房给自己沏了杯红茶，然后坐进客厅的沙发里，用毛毯将自己包裹起来。冷，这个春天真是冷到人心里去了，他默默想着。

他闭上眼睛，房间里没有开灯，世界归于一片安静的混沌，他在半梦半醒中听到一片雨声，自己伤口组织细胞愈合的声音，对面楼房新婚夫妇拌嘴的声音，时间在灰尘里渐渐凝结，最后他竟然想起那天，也是一个阴雨蒙蒙的周末，他撑着一把遮天蔽日的黑伞，怔怔地注视着那块大理石墓碑上自己的倒影。当时他说了什么来着？一个恍惚之间连他自己竟也记不太清。

“I ask you for one more miracle.”

John皱紧了眉，像是被人紧紧抱住，紧到他以为自己都将溺死在这个拥抱的幻觉里。痛，但没有撕心裂肺的痛，只是宛如一场初冬的雪，悉悉索索地抽走皮肤温度的流动，似乎，这样死去也不是不可以接受的事。


End file.
